<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playdate by barbarac110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904742">Playdate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarac110/pseuds/barbarac110'>barbarac110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arkham Asylum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarac110/pseuds/barbarac110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor comes to question The Joker at Arkham one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arkham Asylum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I am back!</p><p>Thank you all for checking out my first story! </p><p>This is the second of three stories I have for my Arkham Asylum series. Confession time. I wrote the fics for this series all out of order (sorry that's how my brain sometimes works). So Playdate actually first part and Sharing Isn't My Strong Suit is actually the third part of this series. Again sorry! </p><p>This story is not super long and I am currently working on another part of this series aka the first one.</p><p>So to clear it up, the order goes: Playdate, untitled work in progress, Sharing Isn't My Strong Suit. </p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Joker was led into a large, dimly lit room where a long metal table in the middle and two chairs were placed on either side. The guards who escorted him to the room roughly shoved him into one of the chairs, causing him to almost fall off of it, and began undoing the straps of his straight jacket. The Joker let out a low growl at their roughness as they shackled his wrists. The guards slowly backed away and Dr. Jeremiah Arkham walked in. He was a pompous man, short in stature, with a clean shaven face and neatly combed black hair. His arrogant demeanor irked Joker since Arkham always thought he could control or cure the green haired criminal. It was always fun to see him try and end up quivering whenever he got too big for his breeches. Arkham’s fashion sense added to the Joker’s annoyance. He seemed to think that argyle sweater vests were still in fashion.</p><p>“Jerry! Long time, no see!” Joker said with a cheery voice and vicious grin. “Mhmm… maybe we should keep it that way. You’re not as easy on the eyes as Dr. Quinzel.” He gave a loud, unsettling laugh.</p><p>“Glad you’re enjoying your time with her.” Arkham muttered begrudgingly. The man’s small eyes narrowed at the mention of her name, jealous of the way Joker had been responding to the young, blonde doctor during their sessions.</p><p>The Joker did not appreciate his clear dislike for the doctor and let out a low growl at Arkham’s remark. “And where is the good doctor hmmm?” Joker asked, looking around, “this ain’t our normal session room.” If he had to choose between Dr. Quinzel and Dr. Arkham for company, he’d take the former everytime. Arkham was too weak and boring to keep up with his games, and caved at the slightest hint of trouble. </p><p>But she was nowhere to be found. Their usual room also looked nothing like this. It was smaller, more <em> intimate </em>, with better lighting and Dr. Quinzel’s files and notebooks were always stacked on the table in front of him. None of that existed in this room. </p><p>“Oh!” exclaimed the Joker suddenly, “you got a surprise for me, Jerry? S’that right? And it’s not even my birthday!” The high pitched giggle he gave unnerved Dr. Arkham. It wasn’t a sound that conveyed happiness --it was high pitched and humourless, more of a warning sign than anything else. It made the middle aged man nervous and every cell in his body was telling him to get the hell out of there. He could not understand how Dr. Quinzel lasted this long as his doctor, or why she never seemed as frazzled as the more experienced doctors who attempted to treat him. </p><p>The Joker noticed the little beads of sweat that gathered on Arkham’s forehead, clearly uneasy in his presence. It amused him. He flashed the doctor a deadly smile, “Maybe I got a surprise for you too.” He said in a low voice. </p><p>Arkham swallowed, trying to clear the tightness in his throat so that his voice wouldn’t waiver. “Someone’s here to see you.” </p><p>As he left the room, more of the lights came on, a large black figure appeared in the far corner of the room. Batman. An excited tingle spread through the Joker’s restrained body, making him practically buzz with energy as Batman approached the table.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>After Arkham locked the door of the interview room, he joined Dr. Quinzel and Dr. Leland by the large, two-way mirrored window that allowed them to see in the room from out in the hall. The younger blonde doctor watched the window intently, noticing how as soon as the Batman appeared, The Joker’s demeanor changed instantly. Instead of slouching in his seat, the Joker sat straight up in his chair with a manic grin on his face. Despite the stillness in his posture, he body seemed to buzz with a kind of energy that Harley had never seen before. It intensified as the masked hero approached him. She found watching him in different situations fascinating. </p><p>“Give him 15 minuets. This shouldn’t take too long.” Arkham instructed Cash, the head guard of the Asylum. Harley noticed that once out of the presence of The Joker, Arkham reverted back to his cocky attitude, as if he was unfazed by Joker’s taunting and subtle threat. If she was alone, Harley would have laughed at him. </p><p>“Batsy!” Joker exclaimed, in a high pitched voice, truly excited at the company he found himself with. Batman glared at the clown soticaly, not giving any sign that the Joker shift in mood affected him. Harley noticed the shift. The Joker’s hands constantly clenched and unclenched as if he was trying to dispel some of the pent up energy that circulated his body, and his voice was more cartoonish but still had underlying tones of hostility. “And to what due I owe the pleasure?” Joker purred out in a smooth voice.</p><p>Again, Batman stayed silent, steel grey eyes boring into emerald ones.. Unlike other citizens of Gotham, Batman was not so easily disarmed by the Joker and his antics. He was a dangerous sociopath with no regard to human life. Batman threw a file on the table in front of Joker. The Joker feigned surprise, looking at the file wide eyed. </p><p>“For me? You shouldn’t have!” Joker picked up the file and waved it at Batman. “What’s in here, hm? <em> Naughty pictures </em>?” He said, wagging his eyebrows.</p><p>Giggling, Joker opened the file but silenced himself when he saw the pictures. There was an image of a pharmaceutical research facility with police tape wrapped around the perimeter and three different rooms within the facility, each of which had dead scientists photographed in them. The Joker pulled out the police report that was attached to the file and began reading through it. The report noted that a strong chemical agent was used to subdue the guards on the first floor and the scientist on the top two research levels. Many were also shot and various research files related to chemical agents were stolen. A chemical report conducted by the GCPD’s crime lab included a breakdown of the chemical gas used to subdue and kill some of the people, and much to the Joker’s surprise, parts of the makeup included elements from his own Joker Gas formula. Although he was a bit taken aback by this, he was able to control his surprise. </p><p><em>My formula but not quite right, </em>he thought to himself angrily. </p><p>He looked up at Batman with a semi-bored expression, the kind that only killers could have when looking at death. “Oh-kaaaaay?” Joker asked, raising one eyebrow as if to say ‘what does this have to do with me?’</p><p>“What do you know about this?” asked Batman in a steady, deep yet gravelly voice. It was a stark contrast to the Joker’s occasional sing-songy voice.</p><p>“Uhh….nothing.” Joker placed the file back on the table and leaned back into the chair. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been <em> here </em>.”  </p><p>“You have outside contacts, even in here. Don’t lie. I know you orchestrated the bank robbery last week.” said the Batman, who was growing more and more impatient with the Joker.</p><p>The Joker gave a small guilty grin. The bank robbery was in fact his doing but there was no evidence tying him to it even though everyone knew it was him. He raised his right hand and placed the other on his heart awkwardly due to the limited range he had because of his wrist restraints. “I plead the Fifth.” </p><p>Batman slammed his hands on the table, causing it to rattle slightly. “Stop playing games.” He responded angrily. “That is your formula. Your chemicals. 16 people were killed. Who did you get to discharge the chemicals?” </p><p>The voices in Joker’s head cheered at Batman's reaction. They loved it when he was able to get a rise out of him. It meant he was winning their little tug of war and he could get him to stoop to his level to show all those watching on the outside just what kind of ‘hero’ their precious caped crusader was. The little encounter was just what he needed; nothing alleviated his boredom like a playdate with the Bat (although his encounters with Dr. Quinzel came pretty close). </p><p>
  <em> Oh this is going to be fun! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter sorry! Might add another one later today after work or tomorrow. Grad school starts up again so updates might be a little slow.</p><p>As always, comments, edits, suggestions, and even some fanfic recommendations for yours truly is always welcome :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He felt the adrenaline rush through his body as he made his decision. “Okay, okay. Easy there tiger.” Joker said in a soft voice, raising his hands in a placating manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkham wondered how Batman was able to be so fearless around the Joker, and control him even when the killer was antagonizing him and making little jokes. But Harleen would not have agreed with that. She could see the restless energy rising in The Joker; the calm in his voice and the slight roll of his shoulders gave him away. It was like he was loosening his body, as if he was getting ready for a fight. She wondered if no one else picked up on these little nuances in his persona that seemed to change as Batman started to lose his cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may want to call for the guards soon.” Dr. Quinzel suggested in a steady voice. Her eyes glued to the interaction between the Joker and Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got this controlled. He can handle the Joker better than the guards can,” Arkham dismissed her suggestion. “Plus, Joker’s restrained. He wouldn’t be able to do anything even if he wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen chose not to respond to the ignorant man, knowing that if she did, it would be with a snide comment that would not go over well with her boss. Her concern didn’t lie with what The Joker would do to Batman when things went past the tipping point, but rather, what Batman would do to Joker. She knew from reading his file and watching GCN that Batman always left Joker a little more worse for wear than the others he apprehended. And that made her a little angry. But she bit her tongue, and continued to watch through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Joker let out a sigh, and responded to the hero’s question, “It was a man named Beats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman leaned back a little and mentaly ran through the names of known Joker associates. When he couldn’t place the name he repeated the name, a flicker of confusion breaking through his scowling face. “Beats?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” The Joker nodded emphatically, “As in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beats me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> HAHAHA!” he laughed maniacally at the clever pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Harleen’s lip twitched at the joke, finding it funny, but quickly suppressed the grin that was threatening to grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremiah, I don’t think this is going well.” Dr. Leland commented as Batman punched the Joker across the face and slammed his head down on the table, silencing his laughter. He grabbed Joker by the collar, practically pulling him out of his seat to bring him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you didn’t like my joke?” The Joker asked, spitting blood on the floor and smiling at Batman widely, showing his blood tinged teeth, “I thought it was pretty good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny!” yelled Batman, gripping the collar of the Joker’s shirt tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeeeeez, guess you lost your sense of humor. Well… can’t lose something you never had! Let’s try again--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Joker could get another word out, Batman flipped him on to the table, gripped the collar tighter, and repeatedly slammed his head down on the table. Black spots began to appear in the Joker’s vision and a dull ache in the back of his head started to spread with each slam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s working for you?! Who sent the chemicals?!” roared the Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his vision, pushing aside the pain, “Awh, am I your first choice to uhh... interrogate? I’m touched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman gritted his teeth in anger and punched him across the face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you really oughta work on those anger issues. I know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> therapist. She’s much smarter than Jerry, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>waaay</span>
  </em>
  <span> better looking.” Joker said with a purr and a sly grin. Blood coated his taste buds, and felt the subtle sting of cuts on his face as they opened up and blood trickled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon! Hit him! Punch him! Make him bleed! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Growled the voices in his head, egging him on. But before he could say anything, Batman flung him off the table and across the room, causing his back to hit the wall with a hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a groan from the Joker. The hard impact knocked the air out of The Joker’s lungs, causing him to stay on the ground for a few seconds so it could return. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An early update because I am currently going through a blizzard and there's a snow day! Might add another chapter later this week (updates are usually on Wednesdays)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeremiah!” shrieked Dr. Leland in horror. “He’s assaulting our patient! This isn’t ethical! Stop this!” Dr. Leland was not sympathetic towards the Joker in any way, but she knew allowing this kind of abuse to occur in front of them was not ethical, or legal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen paid no mind to Arkham as he tried to placate Leland. Instead, her attention remained transfixed on the Joker as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs, and slowly rose to his feet. The sound of his body hitting the wall caused her heart to stop for a split second, like she was hit too. Her nails dug into her palms as she tried to control the anger that was swirling inside her. Her anger wasn’t just directed at Batman, it was also directed at her egotistical and idiotic boss who thought that this was a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He probably agreed to it thinking it would bring him some publicity.“Arkham helps Batman get the Joker to talk! Mystery robbery and murders solved!” Is what he’d want the headlines to say. Idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harleen thought to herself bitterly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not even a fair fight; he’s restrained for fucks sake!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She took in a breath to calm herself before her thoughts became spoken words. The Joker had a knack of bringing out a part of her that she had long tried to keep buried inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs felt tight and didn’t want to corporate as he tried to breathe in air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get up! Up! Up! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled at his body, trying to suck oxygen into his body and stand on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he</span>
  <em>
    <span> did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Batman throwing him around like a rag doll. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not. One. Bit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially when it had nothing to do with the pharmaceutical robbery and homicides. He’d take credit when credit was due, but he wasn’t going to let Batman know ruin his fun just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time for someone to learn a lesson!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Bats,” Joker rasped, lungs burning slightly, “you wanna play rough? I’ll play rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He masterfully twisted his hands out of the restraints, rushed to where Batman stood, grabbed the nearby chair and hit the hero with it. Batman raised an arm to protect himself against the blow he still fell to one knee at the speed and force that he was hit with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! Okay this is getting out of hand.” Dr. Arkham said, flustered and running a hand over his face. Harleen turned to him to give him an expression that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you think?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Arkham had his back to her and was talking to Cash. “Get Smith and Carson to come here. Tell them to get a sedative from Nurse Wang.” The guard nodded and began talking into the walkie he had pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker was able to pounce on Batman and deliver a few blows to his cowl. The impact of his bare knuckles hitting the cowl sent a wave of pain through his hand. Jagged cuts with tiny globs of blood crossed his wrists from twisting out of the restraints but despite this, he was still hitting hard and with enough force to cause Batman to groan through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was pounding at the door followed by shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no no no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought the Joker as the guards began unlocking the door and were most likely instructed to take him back to his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not done playing yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker grabbed the metal table and shoved it back at the door, effectively barricading him inside the room with Batman. Harleen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was quite strong despite his somewhat lanky body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“8 ml of Midazolam and 50 mg of Thorazine. A normal dose won’t work.” Harleen instructed in a flat voice. Cash nodded and relayed the message to the nurse on the other end of his walkie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes glanced at a distressed Dr. Arkham before looking back to the scene in the interview room. She shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her credit, she was able to restrain her annoyance at Dr. Arkham and maintain a professional demeanor. Had he listened to her earlier, the interaction between the Joker and Batman would not have escalated to what it was now. What irked her more was the fact while Batman was beating the Joker for answers, Arkham did not feel the need to stop the meeting. But as soon as the Joker retaliated, the integration had to be stopped. Her anger was also directed towards Batman, who attacked him relentlessly --even when he was restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley’s nails dug deeper, little crescent shaped indents marking her palms as she watched the armour clad Batman block blow after blow while the Joker bled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally a fair fight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, edits, suggestions all welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!<br/>So this is the last chapter of this short little story. Fear not, I have some other stuff in the works! Just gotta get it all typed and edit it a few thousand times. </p><p>Forever grateful to you all and any comments, edits, suggestion are appreciated.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now that I have your attention--” said the Joker while sitting on Batman’s chest, pinning him to the ground, “tell me Bats, why would I go after a pharmaceutical company hmm? Why would I kill a bunch of egghead scientists? I think we both know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>waaay</span>
  </em>
  <span> smarter than those nitwits. So why would I steal those useless files? What was I gonna do, make some hardcore asprin when I get outta here?” He snarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your men who infiltrated the company. It was your formula they used to create the chemical agent that killed the guards and scientists. You tell me.” Batman growled out, flinging the Joker off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of--” grumbled Joker getting up to his feet. Before, he was annoyed that Batman would think someone other than him would be able to recreate the formula he developed as the base for his Joker Gas and use it in other forms. Now he was down right insulted. And pissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muttering to himself, Joker walked towards the table and picked up the file containing the chemical report that fell on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a good look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>World’s Greatest Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>'' he mocked, throwing the report at Batman, Batman skimmed the report after scowling at the Joker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has traces of a synthetic Peyote with Nitrous Oxide with incorrect amounts. The effects are wrong; they went into cardiac arrest, my chemicals don’t do that,” Joker said circling the Bat. “and, I like leavin’ them with a smile!” he pressed a finger to the corner of his mouth where blood had pooled and dragged it up to his cheekbone, creating a sadistic one-sided smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I would tell my formula to anyone? Let alone have someone else make it?” Joker crossed his arms with a smirk as Batman lips pressed together while reading the report again. He ground his teeth together, realizing the Joker was right about the formula and its effects. “Those aren’t even my men. The Victorian circus get up is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>tacky! Ugh! Take a good look Bats! Red triangle marks the spot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen watched as he touched the blood on his face again and then pushed his disheveled hair back off his face, blood streaked the green strands. She could tell Joker had grown bored of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards continued to push against the door, trying to move the table blocking it. The Joker paid no mind to it and gave his attention back to Batman who glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small smirk grew on Harleen’s light pink lipstick stained lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Batman glowered at the Joker, mentially yelling at himself for his mistake. Joker flashed him a smug smile as a loud screech vibrated through the room as the guards were finally able to push the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say about assumptions! HA HA AHA!” gloated Joker with a truly amused laugh. Harleen chuckled quietly, watching Dr. Arkham and the three guards rush in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were just going to question him!” seethed Dr. Arkham at Batman, clearly annoyed that the hero went against his word and authority. Batman didn’t respond; a stoic expression glued to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh Jerry! I didn’t know you cared about me so much!” giggled Joker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkham flinched slightly, “Restrain him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like obedient guard dogs, Carson and Smith grabbed the Joker’s arms tightly, bringing them behind his back. They dragged him towards the metal table while he snarled and snapped his teeth at them. The two burly men shoved him against the table so his chest was flat on top of it. He tried to fight against their hold, not liking being touched and manhandled, but Cash walked over and placed one of his catcher’s mitt sized hands on his upper back and the other on the side of his head so one side of his face was pressed into the cool table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grrrrr…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” an audible, throaty rumble came from Joker as Dr. Arkham approached him, syringe in hand. His eyes darkened and narrowed as Arkham plunged the needle into the exposed part of his neck and pushed down on the plunger, sending the cocktail of antipsychotic drugs into his body. A cold sensation spread through his veins as the drugs circulated throughout his body. He tried to fight the drugs but it was a losing battle and after a few minutes, his body felt heavy and sluggish, his mind became calmer but the world around him turned a little fuzzy. It wasn’t strong enough to knock him out, just relax him a little and make him complacent enough that they could transport him back to his room safely (more so for the guards sake). The guards picked him up from the table by the arms so he was standing, the world spinning around him for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re done here.” Batman finally spoke, his voice loan and gritty. He turned and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-h bye…. Batssss!” slurred Joker, his tongue felt heavy, “Thhhhaaanks… for a gooood time!” A deranged giggle escaped his lips as the guards half-dragged him out of his room and into the hallway where Dr. Quinzel and Dr, Leland were standing a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen’s eyes roamed over his face as he approached. She noticed dark bruises forming along his jaw and little cuts with small red droplets of blood. His bottom lip was swollen and semi-dry blood had pooled there. He was muttering something and shaking his head but was too far away for her to hear. She knew he didn’t like it when they drugged him up, so she only ever used it when he was too manic and dissociative for her to calm down on her own, or when others were around and she had to follow protocol. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could’ve calmed him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blonde psychiatrist thought to herself confidently. He was already getting bored when Batman realized his mistake. Had the guards and Arkham kept out of it, he would’ve probably lounged in the chair and waited for Batman to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards stopped in front of the two psychiatrists, waiting for instruction. Harleen tuned out Dr. Leland as she spoke to Cash and stared at the Joker. His body seemed to sag a little, as if he was too heavy for his bones to support, and his head moved from side to side slowly while he stared at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Joker saw the tips of red ankle boots, his head shot up, knowing immediately who they belonged to. The quick movement disoriented him for a few seconds but eventually, the semi-blurred figure in front of him came into focus. Much to his disappointment, Dr. Quinzel was in her doctor’s costume --tight black pants and a grey blouse with her blonde hair neatly straightened and pulled back into a loose ponytail, and black framed glasses were perched on her face. It gave her an air of professionalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heello, doctoooor Quinnnzel...,” said the Joker slowly, dragging her name out more than usual and blinking his eyes hard. “Didja </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoooy</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shooooowwwmmmm…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen noticed how his eyes seemed a little cloudy and his pupils were a bit dilated, making his usually vivid emerald green eyes appear dull. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him as he groaned and shook his head, still trying to fight off the side effects of the drugs she prescribed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wanted to say, knowing he did not appreciate being drugged up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Dr. Leland stood next to the Joker. Her dark, oak colored eyes examined his injured face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Joan, my dear! You watched toooo? Kinky ain’t ya?” His green eyes meet hers, causing the older woman to take a step back instantly. Even drugged up, his gaze sent a cold sensation of fear through her. She knew he was still capable of harming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little laugh that Harleen tried to cover as a cough caused him to snap his head back to her, green eyes zeroing in on her bright blue ones. The blue pools immediately grew larger the longer he stared at her, but not in fear, which surprised him, something else was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, bringing his head down a little closer to her, peering at her from the bridge of his nose to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Although she was trying to hide it, he could see the mischief dancing in her eyes, making them electric. He recognized that look instantly--it was the same look he sometimes had when he was truly enjoying himself with one his ‘pranks.’ He had seen glimpses of this look during their therapy sessions when he overstepped his bounds a little too much and she got angry with him. But this wasn’t anger, no no, this was….something else…. something fun. And he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something inside her, something that had been pushed down for so long that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>good little doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span> was able to control it but it was begging to come up. A low purr rumbled from his chest as realization hit him, sending an excited prickle down his spine. Suddenly, Dr. Quinzel became even more interesting to Joker than before, and he became determined just to see how much control she really had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he liked her. He liked her </span>
  <em>
    <span>alot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen remained frozen in place as Joker stared at her with a scrutinizing look, as if he was trying to look deep inside her. Dr. Leland was speaking but she couldn’t hear what she was saying or if it was directed at her. All she could hear was the erratic beat of her heart as it pumped blood and adrenaline through her, making every nerve in her body tingle. Much to her surprise, she wasn’t afraid of him at the moment, she was….excited. His eyes seemed brighter, more wild despite the heavy dose of sedatives he’d been given. She sucked in a breath as his eyes widened as if he realized something only he could understand. Her mind screamed at her to stop, to look away, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she couldn’t. He had her trapped but she didn’t seem to mind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to the infirmary first, then his room. Have Nurse Wang and Perez check his injuries.” Dr. Leland directed in a soft voice, staring at the bruises on the Joker’s face and his raw wrists. The guards responded with a ‘yes doctor,’ and began pulling the Joker away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker felt them dragging him away but he continued to stare almost hypnotically at Harleen until he no longer could see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She blinked a few times once she realized the Joker heavy stare was no longer trapping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s enough excitement for one day, don’t you think?” Dr. Leland said, giving her young co-worker a concerned look. “Are you alright, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen nodded, “Y-yes. I’m fine.” Her heart began to slow down and regulate while her mind became clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiver in her voice didn’t convince Dr. Leland that she was telling the truth. The older, more experienced doctor was sympathetic towards the young woman. Although she was extremely bright and not easily frazzled, she was the Joker’s most long lasting psychiatrist after all, the events of the last 20 or so minutes must have unnerved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the young woman’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Dr. Leland softly spoke, “He’ll be calmer when you meet him later this week. That sedative combination you suggested worked like a charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harleen wasn’t paying much attention to what Dr. Leland was saying; her mind was reeling, still trying to figure out what just happened and how and why The Joker made her feel things that she had pushed down long ago. The unyielding stare made her body react in ways she barely remembered; it had been a long time since Harleen lost control of herself in the way she secretly wished she never had to tame. Only when she did gymnastics and martial arts did she feel close to what The Joker just made her feel. It was as if she did not have to hide all of her desires, emotions, or impulses that she knew were not approved by society, especially for a woman of her looks and talents. She felt free. She could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Stop it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice scolded her but the slight tremor in her hands told her she would have to train a bit harder tonight to dispel some of the pent up adrenaline that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let’s check on the East Wing patients and then call it a day. I think we both deserve it.” Joan flashed her an easy smile and squeezed her shoulder again, snapping Harleen out of her internal turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halreen smiled genuinely, happy that she could leave early and do some of the things she enjoyed earlier than she planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of her day went by with little excitement. Harleen accompanied Joan to the East Wing and helped her chart the progress of the low level patients there. A small feeling of pride washed over her at the positive progress some of patients were making under their combined care. After bidding Joan a good afternoon, she headed straight for her training facility, practically buzzing with joy that she would get to spend a few hours physically exerting herself and letting loose. Once her body screamed at her to stop, she went home to her apartment, showered, made dinner, had a glass of wine and watched out the large window in her bedroom as the streets below came alive at night with sirens and noise. Her mind conjured up all kinds of possibilities of what could be going on in those dark streets; Gotham at night was a whole other world. She knew Batman was probably lurking around somewhere but so were the criminals and other rouge’s of society that often made the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, one such person was definitely not there but she couldn’t help but think what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be doing if he was out and about. That thought caused a thrilling sensation to travel through her veins, making her smile wickedly and laugh at the possibilities. Harleen watched the city until her eyes felt very heavy and her body begged for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dreams were filled with muted lights and bright, wild green eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any thoughts, comments, edits, please feel free to let me know. </p><p>Chapter 2 coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>